


Ticklish?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Knight and his Pilot [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Poe, Dark Poe Dameron, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What?” Ren gave a dull laugh, leaning away to turn around in the seat, looking up at Poe with a raised eyebrow. “Am I ticklish?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, are you ticklish?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am, but I also kick.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish?

Poe watched Ren, lying on the couch, reading a book. The Knight looked so serene, considering he’d just gotten back from a mission during which he’d probably killed Force knows how many people. His dark eyes scanned each page in detail, and Poe could have sworn he saw the mental images in the Knight’s eyes.

“Something wrong?”

Poe shook his head. Ren’s eyes returned to his book before they looked up again.

“Don’t make me search your mind.”

“I was just admiring you.” Poe chuckled and moved behind the couch, wrapping his arms loosely around Ren’s neck, leaning down to bury his face in the mop of slightly messy black curls. Ren shifted to rest back against Poe, relaxing in his arms.

“How was your mission? You didn’t say anything about it.”

“It was completed successfully.” The soft sound of a page flipping followed Ren’s sentence. “Nothing else you need concern yourself with, other than getting ready for your own mission in a few days.”

“Can we at least spend some time together before I have to go?”

Ren looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “We are.”

“I mean without you reading and me reading fight plans and maps. Have a date or just mess around or... _mess around_.”

Ren flushed softly at the last suggestion and looked down, dog-earing his page before setting the book down on the couch. “Well then,” Ren nosed along Poe’s jaw – not such an easy feat at the angle they were rested against each other. “What do you want to do?”

Poe went silent, his fingers moving to trail down Ren’s arms, playing with the long-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing.

It was some Earth-sports, an ash grey item, with Kane written across the front, along with eighty-eight, which Poe could only assume was the number that this Kane played under.

“Are you ticklish?”

“What?” Ren gave a dull laugh, leaning away to turn around in the seat, looking up at Poe with a raised eyebrow. “Am I ticklish?”

“Yes, are you ticklish?”

“I am, _but_ I also kick.”

Ren screeched when he suddenly toppled back, his back resting on the couch as Poe swiftly pinned the Knight’s arms above his head.

“Dameron, don’t you _dare_.”

Poe grinned, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Ren’s lips. “Now, who said I’m planning to do anything.”

“It’s _you_.”

“Okay true.”

Poe wasted no time in slipping both of Ren’s skinny wrists into one palm, pressing them down into the couch. His free hand gently slipped down Ren’s face and cheek, smirking as the younger male struggled to get free.

“I’ll Force-choke you.”

“Now would that be foreplay or would you actually be angry?”

“Asshole,” it was a snarl on Ren’s breath and Poe leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ren’s lips.

“Now now... language, Ren.”

The Knight rolled his eyes and stared off to the side. Poe smirked and let his fingers slip under Ren’s chin, gently stroking the skin there. A soft bubble of laughter escaped Ren’s lips.

“Don’t do it.”

Poe smirked and tickled, harder, laughing as Ren shrieked. He squirmed hard, trying to twist his wrists free from Poe’s hands, shrieking and laughing as Poe’s fingers assaulted his neck.

“Stop!”

“Cry for mercy!”

“Never, Dameron.”

Poe’s hand dropped, and Ren breathed heavily, forcing air into his lungs. “Asswip- FUCK!”

Ren went into hysterics once more as Poe started tickling the inside of one of his armpits. Ren was panting, struggling and then Poe was vaguely aware of Ren’s leg moving and then – **_smack_** – Poe’s groin exploded in white-hot pain and he fell of the couch, groaning as he cupped himself.

Ren immediately surged upright, getting ready to protect himself from another assault, laughing breathlessly. “A-Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I think... I don’t think Mini Me will be up for anything, anytime soon.”

Ren gave a triumphant little chuckle and rested against the arm furthest away from Poe, reopening his book.

“I warned you.”

“Y-Yep. Yep you really did.” Poe managed to stand up, wheezing as he made his way to the bathroom for an ice pack.

“If you behave the rest of the night, I’ll kiss it better in the morning.”

“I can go for a kiss now!”

Ren snorted and turned a page. “Tomorrow.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Ren.”

Ren smiled and settled back down. “I love you too, Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
